Akeelah And Butterfly Girlz
by tallahthomas
Summary: Akeelah's dad help five girls in his life. He saved them. Now they will do anything in thier power for his family. even helping little Akeley find love.
1. Chapter 1

It was simple that five girls owed their lives to the Andersons cause they could have turned out a lot worse than they did so when little Akeelah Anderson won the national spelling bee and not just won but shared her victory with a boy who couldn't compete again they were proud of her.

These girls turned young women owed their lives to Dr. Anderson and would do anything with in their power to help his family.

So when little Akeelah calls up these women and ask them to go to an address in woodland hills they all agree without hesitation they left immediately from where ever they were to a to assist the Anderson who called them.

They all came to the address.

The girls were a sight all together arriving in completely different vehicles might have caused a stir in woodland hills suburbia. The girl disembarked from their transportations and head to the door.

When it opens they enter and follow the Hispanic woman who opened the door to the living room where everyone was.

They all categorize the people before them and knew it was the runner up his was family and the boy who won with Akeelah.

Akeelah jumped up and hugged each woman in turn and turned to introduce each woman.

"This is Arielle Johnson" Arielle has dark skin like a shade of from being black like the actual color with long pin straight blackish brown hair. She was dressed in light wash jeans, golden button up, and sandals. Arielle is a major name in fashion.

"Melaka Smyth" Melaka has dark skin but she is lighter than Arielle she had cut her hair so she can have a cropped little afro. She was dressed like Arielle except her blouse white and red high heels. She is the head a fundraising corporation.

"Odette Washington" Odette is light skin with green eyes and her hair is worn in corn rows a light brown color. She is dressed in a bright dashiki and sandals. She is a financial consult for multiple 500 hundred companies.

"Lela Allen" Lela is a medium tone with long black dreads. She was dressed in grey ripped jeans, a tank and leather jacket and black combat boots. She is a much sought after architect and owns her own interior and exterior design firm

"Denise McBride" Denise is a medium tone with shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. She dressed in a grey pantsuit with pink top and pink flats. She is on the board of directors of one of most all inclusive business in the world.

Akeelah gave a big smile when she finished. Then began to introduce the girls to Javier, Dylan and their families.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I post when you review**_

They were a strange bunch these woman who appeared out of nowhere. They had all been so busy with life and work they couldn't be there for little Akeley when she need them during her spelling bee and for that these very different woman were all ashamed. She did it on her own and had a growing experience and made new friends.

The importance of her to the community by what she did. She united them for the purpose of one goal. They couldn't be more proud of her if they tried.

Now was time to see the problem of their darling Akeley that she would resort to calling to the Butterfly Girlz something the Andersons rarely did.

"What is the issue?" Melaka asked while looking at her candy red nails one thing from high school she kept no matter how long people been begging her to change them. Over time they became a staple of her.

Melaka never had a shy bone in her body so saying what was going through the Girlz' mind was a huge deal for and as her profession dictated no BS was the best policy for dealing with people. After a tense silence before she spoke it didn't seem like they were talking to the Girlz anything.

"The Maureen Vanderhoven International Test of Excellence for Juveniles,"

It lucky the Girlz didn't have anything to drink because they would've done a perfect spit take. It was near impossible to consider for The Test it is a big deal.

The only way to understand the test is too understand Maureen Vanderhoven.

Maureen Vanderhoven is the daughter of Hector and Anna Vanderhoven a multiracial child who can track her lineage to almost every family of import on all countries. She legendary and mythical because people cannot be as perfect and awe-inspiring as her does not exist. She has remarkably intelligence, uncanny physical prowess, and amazing ingenuity. The list of accomplishments of Maureen Vanderhoven can run up to be miles long.

This woman created an opportunity for children of renowned skill to compete in their own high society and have talents recognized anyone who makes to the test is considered winner in their own right.

Akleelah wanted to enter into The Test.

"Are you all absolutely insane?" Lela said in a slow deliberate way because it would be the only explanation on why someone would subject themselves to that kind of torture. The screening process is strenuous. It is a ridiculous amount of work no one in their right mind enters without a serious edge and /or money.

They could see why now little Akeelah need their help she planned on winning an international competition. That called some of the best in everything center stage to compete to be crowned the best of the best.

_**Imedoughnut : Thank you for the reveiw**_

.


End file.
